


Poise

by Dogetier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogetier/pseuds/Dogetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya have attempted a bit of roleplaying from a story the two had completed together, they are reaching a "certain scene" when dave walks in, that is little to help Kanaya's frustration with the issue at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poise

**Author's Note:**

> There is currently no explicit content in this chapter. it will be updated shortly to fit according to rating in the proceeding chapters.

A hand smoothed itself down her leg, emerald eyes locking with lavender in a seductive trance as Viciously pointed fangs glimmered in the low light. glowing fingertips rested gently against Rose’s shoulders, pressing her spine horizontally to the cold stone floor. The trolls back craned low as her brow arched up, lips curved to reveal a subtle smirk.

“My dear you have run far enough. Wont you give this tiresome game a rest?” Rose’s pale skin was bright with a reflective flush against the rainbow-drinkers glow. Her mind a haze from the indulgence of some now spilt, red wine. the glass shattered several feet to her right as Rose attempted to take flight, caught too quickly and mercilessly by the shoulder as she was thrown to the ground and pinned. Moments ago she had been seated opposite across this lovely woman, admittedly caught in a fluster from her elegant visage. You two, had been assigned to discuss peace between cultures long at war, though this would not be your first meeting and history said it would not go smoothly. “You thought I would not recognise those eyes of yours? They are rare to the species no doubt, but even with common sight among my own I could not forget such a pretty face.” Rose lurched forward, fist balling to beat against Kanaya’s chest.

“Let go of me!” She was forced back down with enough pressure it may have knocked the wind out of her had they begun from a higher position. Rose’s head struck the ground and Kanaya’s eyes opened wide for a moment in what may have been taken as concern. It quickly vanished soon after the blonde glared up to her captor. “What do you intend to do with me now? The monarchs won't take well to their ambassador turning up dead.” Kanaya clicked her tongue, smirk returning with a sort of mesmerizing sweetness.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You expect so poorly of me. I have no intentions of killing you Ms. Lalonde, I only intend to make clear to you what I should have a year ago-”

The chamber door flung open, sending flame from candle and fireplace to flutter backwards and then dim before it would reignite in a usual fashion.  
“Rose I Just figured out how to-” Eyes of their trespasser traveled downwards. to gaze upon the pair, positioned and aligned to face a mirroring of the opposites body. “The fuck are you two doing? Can't you learn to hang a sock on the god damn door, I swear. The last thing I wanted to step in on was my sister getting all tangled up in whatever crazy bonedick you have going on down there. Find me when you guys aren't going at it like a couple of hop whatevers.”

The door shut, heavy wood locking in place with a loud “thud” Kanaya’s head turned back from where Dave had stood a moment ago, hair hanging in Rose’s face and tickling her nose as the two broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Alright, Come on now you can remove your knee from my nethers.” Kanaya apologized hastily rolling to the side, her face now flushed with a bright Jade though laughter continued none the less. “Its alright, I just never imagined Dave would walk in like that.”

“He has been rather attentive lately hasn't he? Perhaps him and Karkat are no longer ankle deep in old drawings of Phallus like entities or their nearest equivalent.”

“Are you suggesting they may of had a fight?”

“It doesn't exactly seem unlikely does it?” Kanaya shook her head, pushing up from the ground before she assisted Rose in the same and begun to dust herself off.

“I suppose not.. You did wonderfully, by the way. I did not hurt you did I?” Rose giggled and touched fingertips to the back of her head.

“Since there is no abrasion excluding that of hair I can't imagine there being any damage done. You did outstandingly well yourself, and, all is well. we would have reached the cut off point in a few minutes regardless of the intrusion.” Rose referred of course to the portion of their story in which the rainbow-drinker landlord and ambassador revealed to her human counterpart that her absence had been detrimental since she became a prisoner of war, only released years later with a grudge for the woman who had mistakenly let her over when their evening rendezvous had been discovered by a watch guard of castle trolls. The human woman would let her eyes widen, realizing the past year leading up to scheduled meeting between the two which she intended to slip poison into the others drink, a slow paced one to which she could not be punished for the untimely demise.

Of course the rainbow drinker would not realize nor be told she had already been poisoned, The human would forgive her and they would continue from where their hidden lovers relationship had left off. It would spiral into a form of interspecies courtship which was completely foreign to anyone else in either of their like bodied civilizations.

“I suppose you are correct..” Kanaya trailed off. Of course she had never expected them to act out the entire scene. Though some part of it had felt truly real and natural. Their speech patterns had been filled with a sort of bitterness and love, this raw emotion which grabbed Kanaya by her center even as they completed each act. “We should attempt it again however.. I am rather fond of the scene as a whole.”

“That so? I always thought your favorite was first meeting.”

“Oh, its wonderful. I simply enjoy the level of detail you had placed into writing this portion of the script. Not to mention it is one of the most involved scenes physically.” Rose blushed, a bright pink, while ears tipped red. “Oh no! Thats not what I meant at all- I mean, it is a very passionate scene but even the involvement and the glass shattering is remarkable. It is so very well executed in words I just want to do justice in acting the scene out.”

“I see.” Her blush did not ebb away, though Rose did appear now to be rather disappointed. This struck Kanaya as odd, did she say something wrong to have offended Rose? Human courtship had been discussed countless times while working on this specific piece but it never seemed to be enough detail when compared against Matespritship. They had looked long for a good balance, discovering some of these qualities bordered very well with a trolls concept of Moirallegiance did nothing to satisfy the quelm Kanaya was currently having. Rose had long ago slipped into her pale quadrant, and their own equilibrium to this issue had not been resolved, hence Kanaya’s eagerness and push for the progression of this story in hoping she could mirror some of its attributes to remedy the failed attempts she had for courting Rose.

Kanaya stood there, considering this all while Rose had cleaned up the mess of wine and relogged the broken glass before retaking her seat.

“Are you feeling alright Kanaya?” She shook her head realizing she had been stuck in that trance for nearly seven minutes.

“Yes.. Im fine.” she stepped back, taking her own seat in an opposing chair. “Just thinking about something is all.”

“Oh?” Shit, This was her cue to divulge was it not?  

“Its nothing important.”

“Alright then.” Rose dismissed it easily, sighing as she leaned back with a script in hand, and quietly flipping through the pages to leave Kanaya to her thoughts. It was not long before her mind and gaze drifted to Rose herself. Kanaya paid attention first to the lovely gown she had designed for just this occasion, a deep plum with lavender lacing around her waistline. The bow it fastened in spoke innocents to the characters true ploy, yet the low cut had shown a familiarity and comfort in such conditions. “Is something wrong?” Kanaya was forced to shake herself free from gazing over the Blondes form, how fabric delicately draped over her illustrious frame.

“No!” She spoke to suddenly. biting down on her lip much more firmly when she realized she had been doing so all along. “I was just taking count of any alterations that may need to be done to the dress, it seems to fit you quite well.”

“You did have an exuberant amount of time to get it down perfectly.” she reminded her.

“Oh yes.. I remember well.” the fitting did take much longer than intended. Kanaya fluttering about the room with fabric and pins. One to many times she accidentally pricked Rose with their pointed tips, drawing blood which she would quietly drag across her tongue while Rose herself was not paying attention. Perhaps not each time was accidental. She apologized none the less.

  
\------------------- POV change (Rose)  
  


“Something is clearly bothering you Kanaya. You have been acting more nervous than ever when I told you we should attempt this scene.” Kanaya’s head turned down and Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This tension between her and Kanaya was unbearable. Though she wanted more than anything to take firm hold of her position as Kanaya’s Moirail some of the implications of action made her feel uncomfortable and more than a little nervous. “I really think you should just come clean.” This spoke on more than one matter, Any blind woman could see Kanaya had felt more than pale intentions for Rose, Terezi was proof enough for that.

“Come clean?”

“Yes. Come clean.” She spoke firmly hoping Kanaya would take the hint, that Rose already knew more than she was letting on to. Kanaya took a deep breath, fingers gripping firmly to the velvet armrests of her chair.

“There is nothing for me to come clean on.. I suppose I could say that this script does touch home on several levels.”

“Such as?” Her heart stopped

“Perhaps..” It picked back up.

“Perhaps..?” The pace was rapidly leaving levels of safe blood pumping, Sure the pricks from previously pinnings would gush free and she would spill like a fountain, Rose took a deep breath in effort to calm herself down.

“Rose, It is very difficult to confess my feelings for you when you are acting so unbelievably exasperated!”

“!!!” She could have fainted, that confession was as good as any in the Lalondes book, and she supposed there would be great difficulties getting anything else out from Kanaya. Especially now that her head was buried between her knees, hands wrapping over her head as though she awaited an onslaught of vicious retorts and snide excuses.

Rose stood, walking around the coffee table between them to lay a hand across Kanaya’s shoulders. Tentatively, she eventually peaked up. a look of grim despair had never been more emanate on troll or human alike. Rose smiled in  a reassuring way, rubbing Kanaya’s back had always proved to calm her in times of panic, so she did that as well. The pale gesture did little to cheer her up and Rose noticed a moment too late as she pulled back to see Kanaya duck back down into her hiding place. It was rather childish though admittedly a bit cute. Still, this was not going to assist their current issue.

“You realize of course.. I feel the same way?” She peeked out again, hands running down from her hair to the armrests again.

“Rose?”

“I thought you could have been shy, and it may have been up to me to attempt to break these cultural lines, but I realized there was no way to do so. Anything I could think of doing was too “pale” to manage short of tackling you down to the ground.” Her face turned scarlet as their eyes met for the third time that evening. “So things have been fairly,subtle, I suppose.” 


End file.
